The Unseen Plague reimagined scene
by dustyismahomeboy
Summary: Reimagined oneshot of a scene in an RP that won't stay up long
1. Chapter 1

**I won't be keeping this up for long. I just wanted to write this little thing where Khalon and Andrew in an RP didn't come in time and Ripley passed away while Cooper protected her. This was during an RP with Dovahstudios via tumblr where a plague affected the town. Ripley was suicidal and murderous and Cooper was insane after losing Max. I do not own Ripley. **

* * *

**Dov. - **Ripley had gone inside her house, not knowing what to do as she rubbed her head as she heads to the back to her bedroom, leaving a trail of her gear as she went. Having a sudden feeling grief, and sadness take over, now having Cooper's revolver in her hand, lifting it to the side of her head, and pulls the trigger. The sound of a gunshot echoed.

There were a few close calls from speeding down abandoned roads and dodging killers with guns. He was glad the airbag didn't go off when he accidentally hit someone who had run out onto the street. He soon had gotten to Ripley's house and with a few gear grinds, halted in front of her garage.

**Dov. - **Ripley was laying lifeless on the ground in her room, her hand was slightly sticking out from her door in her own pool of blood. The revolver was laying inches away from her hand.

**After this scene, ^^^ everything is my work. **

Cooper practically flew out of his car, hoping for the life of him that Ripley was here.

"Ripley, where are you? Are you here?" He called out, his hands beginning to shake more. He checked around the house and made his way upstairs and almost toppled over himself when he saw her hand.

"Ripley!" He gasped and fell to the ground by her. He moved the gun away and gently picked her up, his hands covering in her blood without even a thought from him. He sat on the floor and cradled her, his head leaned up against hers. "Please, please don't leave me again." He muttered through small sobs. "I love you, I need you, you can't leave me again.."He held her tightly against himself, and as if she were conscious, began to softly hush her and tell her things would be alright, not even understanding at that point that she wasn't awake.

He quickly reached over and grabbed the gun in case an intruder came in and guarded the room. His jacket sleeves were full of her blood now, but Cooper didn't seem to care. He tried to help Ripley feel more comfortable in his lap and arms as he sat there, watching over her and protecting themselves with the gun.

"It's gonna be okay, you'll be okay." He gently caressed her cheek with his thumb and kissed her bloody forehead, once more, not giving it one thought. You could even argue he was comforting himself rather than Ripley.

The day passed on and turned to night. Cooper of course, like the past few days, didn't sleep. All he could do was keep a firm grip on the gun, a tight grasp around Ripley, and stare at the door. At this point, Ripley wasn't breathing, but Cooper hadn't even taken notice. Which was sad really. He was protecting someone who wasn't there anymore.

* * *

"What the fuck?" A scratchy voice came over Andrew's radio. Khalon and Andrew were both flying their planes to visit Ripley, and the sight below of the destroyed town blew the veteran away.

"Something bad happened here, Khalon.." Andrew said.

"Keep your radio mask on, son. I hope Ripley's alright." They both landed near Ripley's house. Khalon swore seeing Cooper's battered Cadillac. They stopped next to the house and got out.

Cooper heard voices calling out for Ripley and he quickly pointed the revolver and aimed it at the doorway. He scooted back to the wall, taking Ripley with him. His eyes were wide and his breath increased.

"Jesus Christ!" Khalon exclaimed upon entering and seeing the gun pointed at them. "Cooper, the hell you doin'?" He exclaimed.

"Khalon, Ripley's really hurt!" Andrew pointed out.

"I know. Hey, Cooper, put down the gun. We can help her." Khalon tried to say. His mask scared Cooper and he scooted back a little more.

"It's not loaded.." Andrew whispered to Khalon and he lunged, forcing Cooper to jerk back, afraid to even shoot. Khalon snatched the gun from his hand and tried to keep him from squirming as Andrew went to help Ripley from his grasp.

"Leave her alone, please..!" Cooper cried out as Khalon tackled him with his arms behind him.

"Get her to your plane now, back to my island. I got some stuff to possibly help her." Khalon ordered as he soon followed Andrew back to his own plane, dragging a struggling Cooper with him. The sight of the planes terrified Cooper. Khalon dragged him up onto the wing and managed to get him in the cockpit behind his seat. Andrew already had his plane going and down the ground to take off.

"Hey, were gonna help her, okay? Trust me." Khalon said as he followed Andrew into the air back to the island.

Andrew carefully carried Ripley out of his plane and over near the hangar in the sand. Khalon jumped out of his plane once he landed and helped Cooper out of the pane before running to Ripley's aid. Cooper was slowly beginning to calm, hugging himself being the only method of comfort.

"Holy shit.." Khalon muttered as he quickly snatched a first aid he had for emergencies. Cooper only watched from a distance, confused about everything and plain exhausted.

"If she survives this, it'll be a miracle." Andrew muttered as he helped him.

"Damn right it will be. I'll make sure she lives." Khalon insisted as he wrapped up her head tightly after taking it the bullet. While Khalon was busy with Ripley, Andrew got up and got Cooper a water bottle, seeing how flushed and motionless he was. He took the bottle but only set it down next to him.

"Hey, don't worry. She'll be okay." Andrew patted his shoulder.

"Damn it, no no!" Khalon yelled and Andrew quickly hurried over. "She's already fuckin' gone!"

"What?" Andrew wheezed and looked down at her in disbelief.

"She ain't breathin' boy, and she cold as hell to the touch. She's been gone for a while. Fuck." Khalon stood up and took in a breath before turning around and glaring at Cooper, who uneasily caught his stare.

"How long has she been dead?" Khalon yelled and began to walk over to Cooper. Cooper wanted to move backwards but didn't. "How long was she dead?"

"I-I don't, I didn't know she was dead.." Cooper stuttered and finally managed to take a shaky step backwards.

"How do you not know? You were there with her! A long ass time too lookin' at your jacket." Khalon's voice progressively got louder and more terrifying to Cooper, who was still trying to figure things out.

"Khalon, just, oh my god.." Andrew stuttered, still trying to piece things together. He was still shaken about Ripley.

"I-I don't know, I was there only a day. I think." Cooper rubbed his head and took another step back when Khalon came even closer.

"You better tell me now cause this was recent. Her blood's still fresh comin' out her damn head. I know you were fuckin' there when she was still alive, why didn't you do somethin'?"

"Khalon, stop!" Andrew took hold of his senses and saw just how terrified and confused Cooper was and just how angry and out of control Khalon was.

"You stay out of this son. Ripley could still be alive if she was cared for immediately." Khalon glanced back at Andrew before looking back at Cooper. Cooper's hands began to shake a little.

"The way you were holdin' her, you did jack shit to try and save her life. She just died right there in your arms and you did jack shit." Khalon stopped in the sand when Andrew grabbed hold of his sleeve in attempt to stop him from coming closer to Cooper. Cooper wanted to cower down and bury himself in the sand. He didn't, kill Ripley, did he?

"You're a fuckin' murderer, that's what you are." Khalon pointed a finger at Cooper before Andrew jerked him away, having enough.

"Khalon, knock it off! It wasn't his fault! You saw how people acted down there!" Andrew countered. "People were crazy as it is, and Cooper was too, didn't you see how he acted? He was scared!"

"Scared of what? That we were gonna help 'im?" Khalon fought back. "He knows who we are!"

"Yeah, but when he's acting as insane as he was, things slip the mind. At least he was there for her!"

"Yeah, while she slowly died!"

Cooper didn't want to be there anymore. He wanted to be by Ripley, he wanted to hold Max in his arms again. He didn't want to be apart of this, never asked to be.

"Cooper, you can go to the hangar if you want.." Andrew sighed. "Khalon, you're being a real jerk, you know that?"

"Me? He fuckin' watched our best friend die and didn't do anything about it!" Khalon countered and glared at Cooper who began to walk to the hangar. He just wanted to be out of the yelling and loud noise. He wanted to be by Ripley. He slowly knelt down by Ripley and brushed the hair from her lifeless face. Tears threatened to appear as the fresh air on the island began to slowly but surely decrease his insanity. He sat down and took a shaky breath as full realization hit. Ripley was dead. Max was dead. His parents were most likely dead. He had no idea what happened to his sister. He was alone now. Was it actually his fault?

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Andrew helped him stand up and gave him a tight hug. Cooper felt sobs choke up his throat and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Andrew led him away from Khalon who gave Cooper another glare. He brought him into the hangar.

"Khalon just needs to ease himself." Andrew said as Cooper sat down in the sand and Andrew sat next to him. "He's just, upset."

Cooper didn't say anything. His heart sunk and he felt so low to the ground. What had he done? Why didn't he help Ripley?

"Don't beat yourself up over this." Andrew said gently. "The way you were acting, you are not at fault. You were scared and rightfully so."

Cooper shook his head. "No. This is my fault. I was there, and, I let her die." His voice was empty and low.

"Cooper, stop." Andrew groaned a little. Now he was stressed out. "The more you beat yourself up over this, the worse you'll be. We need you as much as you need us."

"I know when I'm not welcome." Cooper said and stood up. He took a deep breath.

"Cooper, please stay." Andrew started but Cooper walked out of the hangar and made his way down the beach. Andrew gave Khalon a glare. "Are you happy now? You made probably the saddest guy on Earth hate himself even more." Andrew shook his head and walked back in the hangar.

Cooper sat down by a tree far away from Andrew and Khalon and rolled up in a ball. He rested his chin on his knees and hugged his legs close to his chest. Watching the water lap at the shore was almost mesmerizing, but that didn't stop the thought of Ripley and Max coming into his mind. He didn't even notice Andrew walk up to him. Probably because tears had filled his eyes. Andrew sat down next to him silently and watched the water along with him. He tried to figure out what to even say. Cooper buried his face into his knees.

"We should probably clean you up soon." Andrew said. "Being covered in blood isn't healthy."

Cooper didn't say anything. He tried to take in deep breaths. He hated to cry in front of others. "Everyone I know, and loved, is gone. Why am I still here? What purpose do I still serve?" Cooper muttered hoarsely. "Am I being punished by having to live the rest of my life with all of this on my shoulders?"

"No, no you aren't." Andrew said. "You don't deserve to die, no one does. Life is just unfair, and we have to take on consequences for things we can't help. It's just, life."


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't gonna post more but hey. what the hec

* * *

It had been two weeks since Ripley's death. Things seemed to be a little calmer now, however, Cooper was always known to be able to hide his pain. They had her buried on her property, right next to Max's grave. It was hard for Cooper after that dreadful day. Having to wake up the next morning only to realize every time he did, Ripley would no longer be next to him.

He sat against the hangar wall with a half empty water bottle next to him and stared at the waves lap at the shore. He was quiet now most of the time, all of a sudden not having much to say anymore. He didn't know Andrew well enough to chat and he was still afraid of Khalon after his outburst, thinking he was still mad deep down inside. He was just alone.

Andrew on the other hand knew Cooper would most likely never get over what happened, and he didn't blame him. He came up to Cooper.

"Hey, wanna listen to some music? Khalon has some really good stuff." He offered. Cooper shrugged a little but nodded slightly after.

"Okay. I'll put on some upbeat music to get this place lively a little." He smiled and pulled out Khalon's old gramophone and set Khalon's record of the Chordette's on the turntable. The song 'Lollipop' came on. Khalon heard it right away and stopped messing around with the logs for the fire that night.

"I'm glad I made you listen to that." He chuckled.

"It's so good!" Andrew laughed a little and sat down next to Cooper. "Hey, you doing okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Cooper simply said. He hadn't moved however. Andrew gave him a light pat on the shoulder and sat near to give him company.

After a moment, Andrew pulled out his phone feeling it buzz, which was weird. It never buzzed from the bad reception. Once he looked at the screen, his heart nearly dropped and he dropped the phone in the sand. Cooper noticed and looked at him, his face showing concern once more. Andrew's mouth was wide open and he scrambled to his feet.

"K-Khalon! Khalon!" He cried out and ran from the hangar. Cooper picked up his phone and slowly stood up and set it on the gramophone.

"Woah, geez, what is it?" Khalon asked, startled by his yell.

"Drake! We gotta find Drake!" Andrew practically screamed.

"Oh shit, let's go!" Khalon said and ran to his plane. Andrew followed and Cooper ran after.

"What made you think of him just now?" Khalon asked in the radio while in the air.

"My phone buzzed and I just got hundreds of phone calls and texts come in from him." Andrew said, taking in a deep breath. He's been trying to get ahold of me since this whole thing started!"

"Damn. Well, let's check at the bar first, 'kay? We'll find him, don't worry." Khalon said.

Once they landed at the bar, littered in dead bodies and alcohol bottles, Andrew practically flew out of his plane. Khalon and Cooper both followed him into the bar, all three with masks on. They grimaced at the scene of the destroyed bar but set search anyways. Andrew was losing his mind, the fact he didn't get all of these messages from last month until now.

Then he saw him. Drake was hunched over the bar counter, face buried in the top and arms around his head. Shot glasses surrounded him. He looked so still it almost scared Andrew how he sat there. Andrew slowly went up to him. "Drake?" He whispered and slowly reached out a hand to touch his shoulder. Feeling how stiff it was, he pulled back quickly with a gasp. He quickly turned to Khalon and buried his face into his jacket. "We were way too late.." He muffled through the jacket.

Khalon gently wrapped his arms around Andrew. "I'm sorry, Andrew." He said softly.

Once Andrew pulled himself together, he turned to look at Drake and slowly pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was dead.

"Want to have him buried?" Khalon asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to see him." Andrew said quietly, stuffing the phone in his pocket.

"We don't gotta if you don't want to." Khalon shrugged. Andrew went over to Drake and gently kissed his hair before stepping away.

"I just wanna go home." Andrew said and took one more look before turning around. Cooper silently took off his blue suit jacket and laid it over Drake's back. Andrew noticed.

"Thanks Cooper." Andrew whispered and followed Khalon outside. Cooper followed afterwards. All the lives lost in that bar, and on the streets, and in the world saddened him.

Once back home, Andrew went to charge up Drake's phone and unlocked his own. He sat down against the hangar and looked through all of the recorded messages left after calls. The rest had come in while they were across the ocean, and he had even more missed calls. Cooper sat back down next to Andrew as Khalon stopped the repeating record.

"Now I know what you feel like truly after losing both Max and Ripley." Andrew said softly, listening to message after message. Cooper looked down at him as he tilted a little and rested his head on Cooper's shoulder. Each message was of Drake asking where Andrew was and if he needed help. If Andrew was okay. If he could please call him back. Of course, the background noise got worse as each one progressed, and Drake's voice got less panicked. The last one had Drake telling Andrew he loved him, but in a slurred and uneasy voice.


End file.
